


We Beat It

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	We Beat It

“Hey, babe?” You called out, leaning your head out of the bathroom door. Sighing, you licked your lips, calling out again. “ _CHARLIE_!”

Seeing her sleepy face round the corner made you chuckle. Her red hair was a mess, making her that much more beautiful to you. “What, what?” She muttered.

“I forgot a towel…” You said bashfully. “I didn’t want to risk seeing my brothers seeing my naked.” You added, a light pink tint to your cheeks.

She chuckled lightly, shaking your head. “You’re lucky you’re hot. And bendy.” She teased, shuffling over and pecking your lips. “I’ll be right back. And you’re showering with me.” You raised an eyebrow at her. “I was not ready for that wake up call. If you’re going to be yelling me name, I better be the reason why.” She winked.

“I’ll be here.” You winked back, watching her walk away before shutting the door and chuckling to yourself.

* * *

Sitting at breakfast, you furrowed your brows for a second, then paled. “What?” Sam asked, cocking his head to the side. “You okay?”

“Shit. Shit.  _Shit_.” You panicked, pulling out your phone, and checking your messages.

“What?!” He asked, more concerned now.

You looked at him, scared. “I’m doing to die soon.” You breathed.

Sam blinked, confused. “Wait, what? No, you’re not.” He shook his head.

Tearing up, you nodded. “In my family, the first born daughter dies the night before her twenty fifth birthday.” You told him. “I turn twenty five in three and a half weeks.”

“I’m so lost.” He told you. You were half siblings, and he hadn’t met you until you were a teenager. Even knowing you all these years, this was news to him. “What about your mom?”

“My mom was the second born daughter.” You told him sadly. When you heard Charlie walk in, you hurriedly wiped your cheeks.

Sam wasn’t letting up, however. “Why haven’t you ever mentioned it before?” He asked, earning an odd look from your girlfriend.

You shrugged, looking down at your coffee. “I didn’t want to believe it. Part of me always knew that it was true, but being the stubborn woman I am…” You sighed, looking up at him. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m lost…” Charlie muttered as she sat next to you. Seeing your face, she forgot about her breakfast. “Babe?”

Looking at her, you blinked away tears. “I’m going to  _die_.” You breathed, tears rolling down your cheeks.

She looked at Sam, and then back at you. “No. No, you aren’t.” She shook her head. “Why would you even  _say_ that?!” Charlie sounded almost angry.

Licking your lips, you sniffed. “Our family was cursed long ago.” You began, wiping your cheeks. “Obviously not the Winchester side.” You pointed out. “In every family, the first born daughter dies the night before her twenty fifth birthday.” Shaking your head, you felt more tears building. “I-I didn’t want to believe it! Even though I-I saw proof growing up…” Charlie’s anger faded, to worry, and fear. “I’m the first born daughter.” You painfully whispered, looking up at your adoring partner.

Charlie shook her head. “ ** _NO_**!” She protested. “Whatever this is, I won’t let it kill you!” She was angry. Partially at you for withholding this from her for almost three years, partially that she was probably going to lose you, and partially that this was looming over your family!

“Banshee.” You sighed, sniffling again.

“What?” Sam furrowed his brows.

You looked at him. “It’s a banshee.” You informed him.

His hazel eyes went from you, to Charlie, and back. “I’ll be in the library.” He said quickly, standing and taking his coffee with him. There was no way he was losing his little sister to a banshee without a fight.

Putting your face in your hands, you cried. You felt terrible. You put your family in a tough spot, and now they were angry, and in pain. It was all your fault.

Charlie had her hand on your back as she sighed. “I love you, Y/N/N. I’m not giving you up without a fight.” You looked over at her, disbelief in your eyes. “You kept your promise. You set me free. Now I can do the same for you.” She said gently.

You thought back to the first time you’d met Charlie.

_Skidding on your knees, you didn’t care that you were likely ruining your jeans. Although, you were slightly aware to the dirt in your boots. Pulling your knife out, you ignored the fear in your veins. There were three people alive that needed you. Three left out of seven. “OVER HERE!” Came a voice from your right as you stood._

_Your Y/H/C hair was up in a ponytail, it whipped as you quickly turned towards the voice. There, tied up was a petite redhead. As you neared, you saw the fire in her eyes. “Shhhh.” You urged her, your heart pounding in your chest. “I’m going to get you out of here. I promise.” You gave her a small, yet reassuring, smile._

And you had. Not that simply, and you’d taken your share of a nasty beating…but you’d gotten her out of there. And you’d been together since. Maybe not ‘together-together’, but never far from each other. Until one day, you were hers, and she was yours. “I’m sorry.” You breathed, leaning on her shoulder.

Charlie sighed. “I won’t lie and say that I’m not upset, but what’s more important is saving you.”

Leaning forward, you kissed her lovingly. “Dude. It’s first thing in the morning.” Dean groaned. “Sam is already nose first in a book. I don’t need to see my sister making out with her girlfriend first thing, too.” He yawned, running his hand through his hair. When you pulled away, wiping your nose, he froze. “Whoa, whoa, whoa… No need to get all weepy.” He held his hands up.

“Go on. Eat with Sam, I’ll talk to Dean.” You said softly, terrified at how angry Dean would be.

* * *

Charlie slowly walked into the library, giving Sam a sad smile when he looked up. “Dean’s up.” She sighed.

“Oh,  _this_ should be fun.” Sam groaned. Things had been rough between you and Dean at first, and since things smoothed out, the eldest Winchester was protective of you.

_“No.” Dean growled, his hands on his hips. “There’s no way in hell she’s our sister.” He’d learned about Adam before, he’d learned the truth, and then they’d lost him before they ever got to know him._

_Sam looked over at where you slept. You were still in your clothes, and clearly had been through hell getting to them. You were scraped up, had dry blood on you, dirt all over, and in need of a brush. You hadn’t said too much before falling asleep._

_You shifted in your sleep, burrowing into the pillow under your head. Dean watched his brother. “Cas!” He hissed, wanting you gone. “CAS!” He ground out, not wanting to be kept waiting._

_“Yes, Dean?” He asked as he appeared. His eyes went to you, his head tilting to the side. “Oh, I see you found your sister.”_

_“You knew about her?!” Sam glared at the angel._

_Cas looked towards the brothers. “Only recently, but yes.” He nodded._

_Dean looked like he was torn between lashing out, and storming out of the motel room._

* * *

_Waking up, you groaned when the curtains in your room were opened. You’d been with your brothers for a year and a half, and it was your birthday. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Dean beamed._

_“Isn’t against your programming to be awake this early, let alone that happy?” You yawned as you sat up and blinked the sleep from your eyes._

_“Your baby sister only turns sixteen once!” He chuckled. “Come on, enjoy the junk before Sammy gets back and goes on some speech about eating right.” He teased, motioning to the breakfast he’d unpacked on your small motel room table._

* * *

“ _You’re what_?!” Charlie and Sam looked towards the hall, having heard Dean’s voice travel from the kitchen.

She looked over at the tall hunter. “Uh oh.” She sighed.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, major uh oh.” He agreed, finishing his coffee. “I’m not looking forward to life around here for awhile.”

“Me, either.” Charlie agreed.

“I don’t want to hear it, Dean!” You yelled over your shoulder, storming towards the library.

Dean was on your heels, angry. “You mean in all this time, you never thought to mention that you have a banshee on your ass?” He growled. “Never thought to be like ‘oh, by the way, I’ve got a wailing bitch waiting for the day before my 25th birthday’ over a beer, or oh, I don’t know ‘hunting won’t be the death of me’?”

Turning on your heel, you glared. “Because I didn’t want to believe it, Dean!” You told him. “I didn’t want to admit it was true, how hard is that to grasp?” He saw your anger mixed in with sadness, melting his anger ever so slightly. “So, excuse me, dear brother, for not rambling off what sounded completely crazy to me.”

“What do you got, Sammy?” He sighed, looking over to where Sam and Charlie were staring from.  

* * *

Your heart was pounding in your chest, your eyes closed, as you leaned against the wall in the house you were finishing a hunt in. It was just days before your birthday, and you could almost feel the banshee breathing down your neck.

There was a slight plan in place, but as hunters, that didn’t always work out. Hunts came up, people needed to be save, things like that. Licking your lips, you tightened your grip on your machete and collected yourself. Charlie was back at the motel, and you wanted to get back to her.

Pushing off the wall, you opened your eyes and went back into pure hunter, pushing the banshee to the back of your mind. “Let’s do this.” You breathed.

* * *

Your eyes went to the clock, and then towards the cracked motel window. It was nearly dusk. As your leg moved quickly, you licked your lips. “It’ll be okay.” Charlie rubbed your back. “The boys are right next door, and we’ve each got a weapon against this bitch.”

“Doesn’t make this less scary.” You breathed, toying with the dagger in your hand.

Charlie kissed your cheek lovingly. “I’m gonna go check in with them, and I’ll be back in just a few minutes. We both know how…stressed Dean has been.”

You nodded, knowing that she was right. It was the main reason that Sam and Dean were next door, and not in your room. If you had to watch Dean pace anymore, you were going to stab him with the damn golden dagger.

* * *

Charlie tapped her knuckles on the motel door, and it opened up seconds later. “Just came to check on Dean.” She gave Sam a small smile before peeking in.

“He’s…Dean.” Sam chuckled humorlessly, stepping aside to let her in. “I was half tempted to slip him a sleeping pill or something.” He sighed.

Her eyebrows went up. “Wow. That’s…new.” She admitted. She’d never heard of Sam threatening to basically drug Dean before. Although, that surprised her, as well. “It’s almost over.” She assured Dean, sitting next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I just wish I was over there.” He pointed out. “I’d be pacing, but Sam threatened me.” Dean shot Sam a look.

Sam opened his mouth, but was cut off by a thud from your wall, making him furrow his brow. “What the hell is that?” He muttered, knowing banshees attacked at night, and it was just dusk. There was still some daylight left.

* * *

The dagger was on the floor, all but forgotten as the screeching in your head worsened. Your hands gripped the side of your head as you just wanted it to stop. The second time your head connected with the wall, you felt the blood start to slowly roll down your face.

You were faintly aware of your door opening as you were on your knees, your eyes clenched shut. Nothing around you mattered, drowned out by the banshee’s wailing. Not that you were focused on that.

Strong arms surrounded you, holding you back from your head hitting the wall again. Struggling, your head went back, connecting with your brother’s nose. Although you couldn’t be too sure which one it was until you heard his voice. “Son of a bitch.” Dean grumbled, fighting the urge to grasp his nose, he did his best to hold you. And keep his face from being bashed again. He felt the blood gushing from his nose, and he could taste the coppery liquid as it hit his lips. “Come on, guys!” He called out, amazed at how strong you were fighting, and how close you were to getting free.

Dean’s arms holding you made you kick and try to get away from him. Your head felt like it was going to explode, and your eyes were now leaking blood. It looked like your tears were full of blood, staining your skin red.

And then it was over. Your muscles ached, your head was throbbing, and you wanted to sleep. Blinking, you groaned, and looked around to see none of you were blood free. No one cared, though.

Charlie rushed to your side, cupping your cheeks. “I was so scared.” She cried, kissing you softly.

“Ow.” Dean managed, reminding you that you were still on him. “Someone give me a towel. Or call Cas.” He muttered, his words sounding off because of his nose.

“Come on.” Charlie helped you up. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

* * *

Chewing on your lip, you listened to the ringing on the other end. It was the morning after your 25th birthday, and you were calling your mother. “Hello?” The weepy voice of your mother answered.

“Hi, mom.” You sniffed.

“Y/N/N?! Is that you?! How??”

You chuckled lightly. “We beat it. We beat the curse. Our family is safe.” You told her. “We’ll be on your porch in about ten hours, and we’ve got one hell of a story for you.”

_“You’re my baby!” She fought as you sat on the couch between your two brothers. “Why would I agree to let you go live with two strange men?”_

_It was Sam who spoke up, giving her a soft smile. “She’s got Winchester blood.”_

_She furrowed her brows. “I don’t understand what that has to do with this.”_

_He took a deep breath. “Well, let me explain…”_


End file.
